Handsome Jack
Przystojny Jack jest głównym antagonistą w grze Borderlands 2. Przejmuje kontrole nad korporacją Hyperion, ogłasza się dyktatorem Pandory, przywłaszcza sobie wszelkie zasługi za odnalezienie Skarbca oraz twierdzi, że jest odpowiedzialny za zabicie Niszczyciela. Nowa grupa Łowców Skarbców ma za zadanie zabicie Jacka i przywrócenie pokoju na Pandorze. Jack posiada bazę geostacjonarną (w kształcie litery "H") zwaną Helios w punkcie libracyjnym pomiędzy Pandorą a jej naturalnym księżycem. Baza pełni funkcję hołdu złożonego jego ego oraz jako baza zaopatrzeniowa, z której może zrzucać sprzęt oraz wojsko na planetę. Satelita pozwala także mu mieć na oku Łowców Skarbców przez cały czas. Historia Młodość Mało wiadomo o życiu Przystojnego zanim został dyrektorem Hyperiona. Przed przejęciem firmy, Jack pracował w niej jako programista, mówiono na niego John, ale najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że jego szefowi nie zależało na zapamiętaniu jego prawdziwego imienia. Wiadomo jednak, że część młodego życia spędził pod opieką swojej babci, która w jakimś stopniu znęcała się psychicznie nad wnukiem. Trauma emocjonalna z tamtych wydarzeń była jednak tak duża, że już dorosły Jack rozkazał zamordować swoją babcię, która bez wątpienia przyczyniła się do pogorszenia stanu psychicznego wnuka. Przed otwarciem pierwszego Skarbca W swoim życiu Jack później ożenił się i miał córkę, Angel, jedną z rzadko występujących we wszechświecie Syren. Podczas dzieciństwa Angel, kazał uwięzić ją w Control Core Angel w celu użycia jej do kontroli ECHOnetu na Pandorze i do otwarcia Skarbca Wojownika. W jednej misji fabularnej w Borderlands 2, Data Mining, Przystojny Jack mówi: "Wiem, że myślisz, że jestem potworem. Myślisz, że zniewoliłem Angel. Ale nie widziałeś co zrobiła swojej matce. Musiałem ograniczyć jej moc. Rozumiesz? Musiałem.", co sugeruje, że Angel spowodowała zniknięcie własnej matki. Jednakże, ta interpretacja jest sprzeczna z dziennikami w misji Get to Know Jack. Prawdą jest, że trzeci dziennik mówi, że żona Jacka zniknęła, ale mówi także, że matka sugeruję, żeby Angel została "wyłączona". Żeby coś zostało wyłączone, musi być najpierw włączone, więc Control Core Angel musiałoby być w tamtym czasie już działające i dlatego jej zniknięcie nie mogło być powodem dla którego Control Core Angel zostało stworzone w pierwszej kolejności. Ani to co Angel "zrobiła swojej matce"- jeśli rzeczywiście coś się wydarzyło, mogłoby być na tyle poważne, żeby jej matka zgodziła się na uwięzienie Angel. Jeden z ECHO nagrań mówi o pracowniku doradzającym Jackowi, aby ograniczył moce Angel z powodu tego, co zrobiła swojej matce. Jack zaraz po tym zabija pracownika poprzez uduszenia za samo wspomnienie w rozmowie swojej żony. Po otwarciu pierwszego Skarbca W czasie, gdy jego córka jest bezpiecznie ukryta, Jack poświęca większość swojego czasu i energii na zdobyciu kontroli nad Wojownikiem ukrytym pod Skarbcem Pandory oraz na manipulacji bądź zabijaniu w celu zdobycia władzy w Hyperionie. W tym czasie Jack zaczyna używać imienia "Przystojny jack". Wbrew oczekiwaniom, Jack nie zaczął nosił maski wraz z przybraniem nowego imienia; ECHO nagrania sugerują, że maska pojawiła się jeszcze wcześniej. Jack wykorzystuje swoją córkę do pełnej obserwacji Pandory oraz do przejęcia kontrola nad ECHOnetem. Jackowi potrzebne jest Eridium, aby utrzymać siły swojej Syreny w maksimum; jest również wspomniane, że głownym powodem dla którego Jack dokonał inwazji na Pandorę po otwarciu Skarbca jest widoczny fakt pojawienia się Eridium na powierzchni planety. Rozkazuje armii Hyperiona przejąć siłą kontrolę na Pandorze po wydarzeniach z rewolucji Claptrapów. pomiędzy wydarzeniami z Borderlands i Borderlands 2, korporacja Hyperion rozebrała wszystkie Claptray z wyjątkiem jednego, zamieszkałego w Fyrestone i nawiązała walkę z mieszkańcami New Haven. Jack, z pomocą Wilhelma, zabija Helena Pierce plądruje New Haven. Przystojny Jack odnajduje także klucz do Skarbca oraz jej właścicielkę, Tannis, torturuje ją i odbiera jej klucz. Przystojny wabi także innych Łowców Skarbców, transmitując wiadomość, ze ich potrzebuje, a potem zostawia na pewną śmierć w Windshear Waste. Bez przerwy kominikuje się z nimi poprzez ECHOnet, szydzi z nich, grozi nim, w ten sposób manipulując nimi. Prace budowlane w Opportunity oraz odwierty w jądro Pandory nie są tajemnicą dla mieszkańców Sanktuarium, jednak zawsze, gdy zwraca się do mieszkańców podbitych miejscowości, utrzymuje rolę pokojowo nastawionego lidera. Po śmierci Angel, po raz pierwszy pojawia osobiście w grze i zabija Rolanda. Lilith próbuje zaatakować go, ale Jack powstrzymuje ją obrożą powstrzymującą moce Syren i zastępuję nią zmarłą chwilę wcześniej córkę w celu naładowania klucza do Skarbca. Zwiększa nagrodę za śmierć Łowców Skarbców,przysięgając im zemstę za śmierć Angel oraz grozi wszystkim, którzy zabiją Łowców zanim jemu to się uda. Ostatnim raz pojawią się w czasie Vault of the Warrior jako jeden z dwóch ostatnich bossów do pokonania. Gdy zostaje pokonany przez owców Skarbców, Jack używa naładowanego już klucza i przyzywa Wojownika. Łowcy pokonują również i niego, rujnując jego plany co do dominacji na pandorze. Jack w gniewie obwinia ich za zaprzepaszczenie wprowadzenia jego wizji porządku na bezprawnej planecie i potem zostaje zabity przez Łowców Skarbów bądź Lilith. Jeśli Jack ginie z ręki Lilith, jego maska odpada, ukazując jego prawdziwą twarz, która jest zdeformowana, z wypalonym symbol Skarbca i ślepym jednym okiem. Istnieje kilka spornych hipotez o powody urazu jego twarzy: * Angel przypadkowo uszkadza jego twarz, gdy była młoda i nie umiała w pełni kontrolować swoich syrenich mocy. * Jack został oznaczony symbolem przez strażnika skarbca albo bandytę zanim zlecił poszukiwanie Skarbca pierwszym Łowcom Skarbców. * Jack został oznaczony symbolem Skarbca w dzieciństwie przez swoją babcię. Borderlands: the Pre-Sequel Handsome Jack pojawi się w trzeciej grze Borderlands: Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel. W tej grze zostanie wyjaśniona dokładnie jego przeszłość oraz transformacja w tyrana znanego z Borderlands 2. 'Tales from the Borderlands' Jack pojawia się w zwiastunie gry Tales from the Borderlands. Jest hologramem doradzającym Fionie i drugiej osobie będącej "częścią tego szaleństwa". Z powodu jego śmierci w Borderlands 2, niejasny jest powód jego pojawienia się, ale jest potwierdzone przez TellTale Games, że gra toczy się po wydarzeniach z Bordelands 2. "Tales from the Borderlands jest grą epizodyczną umiejscowioną w świecie Borderlands, dziejącą się po Borderlands 2 oraz jej DLC." Epizod 1: Zer0 Sum: Cytaty *''Hey vault hunter, Handsome Jack here, president of Hyperion. Let me just tell you how things work. Vault hunter shows up, Vault hunter looks for the new vault, Vault hunter gets killed. By me. You see--you seeing the problem here? You're still alive. So if you could just do me a favor and off yourself, that'd be great. Thanks, pumpkin.'' *''Hey! How - ugh, these pretzels suck... So, how's your day been, buddy? We haven't really talked much since I left you for dead. Hey, you think you'll freeze to death out there? Nah, probably not. The bandits'll get you first. My day? It's been pretty good. Just bought a pony made of diamonds, because I'm rich. So, you know. That's cool. Kay, bye.'' *''I’m rackin’ my brain trying to think of a name of that diamond pony I bought. I was gonna call it ‘piss-for-brains’ in honor of you, but that just feels... immature. Maybe ‘Butt Stallion’? Nah, that’s worse. Tell you what, I’ll give it some thought. '' *''Attention people of Sanctuary, the "last stronghold of the resistance," life as you knew it on Pandora, the bandits, the fighting, that time has passed. If you let it, this could be an era of peace. Just turn yourselves in and I promise, your deaths will be quick.'' *''Like my little speech there? I lied about the mercy part, I'm gonna spend a long time torturing you bandit scum.'' *''Oh, great you made it to Banditville'', huh? It'll be good to see a friendly face when I'm burning that place to the ground. *''So, you think the Firehawk captured Roland? You know, I hear the 'Firehawk liquifies bandits and drinks them like flesh smoothies, but nah, I'm sure Roland is just fine'. ''' *''Look, even if you do rescue Roland from this Firehawk guy, the Crimson Raiders aren't exactly long for this world, if you know what I mean. You know what? I think you deserve a hint- my secret involves your pathetic resistance dying and me laughing, a lot.'' *''Look at those murderous Bloodshots. Don't you think Pandora would be better off without them?'' *''Aaaaand that's how Handsome Jack pays a ransom! Long time no see, Roland. '' *''Wow. Bravo. Cheers. Good job. Champagne. Slow clap. You got the damn power core, didn't you?'' *''Hey, I think its time I let you in on that secret- Angel is working for me.'' *''Excellent work Angel - now, lets kill ourselves some Vault Hunters.'' *''Argh, y'see this is what I just don't get about you bad guys. You know the hero is going to win, but you just don't die quickly. For example, this one guy in New Haven, right? City's burning, people are dying left and right, yada yada yada. And this jackhole rushes me with a freakin' spoon! A spoon! And I'm dying laughing, right? So I scoop out his stupid little eyeballs, and he can't see and he's bumping into things and his kids are all like, "waaah!" and I just can't stop laughing! Anyway, the moral is: you're a total bitch. '' *''Angel, you can stop pretending to help the bad guys now. Angel?'' *''Angel, what the hell are you doing, those are the bad guys! - Anioł, co ty wyprawiasz do diabła, oni są źli!'' *''Dear residents of (Overlook) I, Handsome Jack, am (moderately happy) to welcome you into the Hyperion family! Watch out for those (Stalker) attacks!'' *''Oh, hey you're in the preserve. You know, I had planned on luring you in here and having you killed but- well, you just kind of showed up! Thanks for saving me the trouble, kiddo!'' *''This is Handsome Jack, thanking you, loyal test subject for helping us bring Pandora into the future. The experiments you'll be put through will help us uncover new uses for Eridium, new cures for medicine and- Seriously? Why are you having me read this crap? This is freaking hilarious. They know we're gonna mutate the hell out of 'em, why lie to-'' *''Looking for Bloodwing? Oh, I moved her a few hours ago. Somewhere a little more... dramatic. - Szukasz Krwawca? Oh, przeniosłem go do miejsca bardziej... dramatycznego.'' *''I had my boys build this facility to research the full abilities of Slag. See, it's not just an elemental type, if you know how to use it, slag has... lots of applications.'' *''Want Bloodwing back, huh? Shame, I'd been doing some really interesting Eridium experiments on her, but heck, if you want her back- she's all yours.'' *''Just give it up, kiddo! Bloodwing's got all the elements at her disposal! Fire, electricty, corrosion, slag! And uh- damn it, what was that last one?'' *''Slag, fire, electricity, corrosion is coming up next, damn it, what else is there?'' *''Oh, now I remember! EXPLOSIIIIVE!!!'' *''Heh, that's cute.'' *''THAT is why you don't screw with me. Now, you and your friend Mordecai turn yourselves in, or that dumbass bird is just the beginning!'' *''Aw, god darn it, I had this violin around here somewhere, I was gonna play it all sarcastically- it was gonna be awesome. Blake! Where's a bloody violin!?'' *''All right, all right, cool, cool, I found it. (ahem) This is an ode to Mordecai's stupid bird, in E. violin playing Aw, you know what, screw you! It would have been hilarious if I'd found it earlier. Shut up! '' *''Aw, what are you doing now, tool? Petty vandalism? Are you serious? Is this how far you've fallen? It's just sad.'' *''Alright! You made your point. You don't like the statue, I get it. I look a little too badass with my foot in that bandit's face, right? You're jealous, I get it.'' *''Does that feel good, you get that out of your system? Great, now go home and stop screwing with my stuff or we're gonna have a frickin' problem.'' *''Hey, you know what book I'm reading right there? It's called "101 Ways To Forcibly Make Vandals Eat Their Own Entrails." I'll let you borrow it sometime.'' *''I can actually see why you'd want to tear that particular statue down. Clearly, you're illiterate and the image of me enjoying a good book just makes your head hurt something awful.'' *''Oh. come ON! What's wrong with that statue?! I'm holding the Vault key and a BABY. You know what babies are right? Those little soft pink things your kind eats after you're done rolling around in your own feces? ring a bell?'' *''Oh, for the LOVE of - okay! Alright, great, success! You're pissing me off. Good for you! Here's your prize!'' *''What is this even ACCOMPLISHING!? Are you trying to piss me off? Was that your goal? Well mission accomplished, jaggoff. Y'know when I'm curb-stomping you dumb ass to death, you can take solace in the fact that one time, for like eight seconds, you mildly irritated me. Good for you. Your parents must be so proud.'' *''Yeah - no - go ahead. Knock that last one down. I've already got a great idea for a new statue. It's just going to be me - kicking you - in the junk. I'm gonna commission like fifteen of those sumbitches and put them everywhere!'' *''You are such a jackass.'' *''Citizens of Opportunity! You represent the beginning of a grand adventure. Opportunity is only the FIRST Hyperion city on Pandora. One day you'll be saying, "Bandits? What's a bandit? I can't hear what you're saying over the motor of this free blowjob machine Handsome Jack gave all of us."'' *''Hey kids, did you know that your risk of being disemboweled increases by 80,000% upon leaving Opportunity? It's a scientific fact!'' *''Did you know that littering in Opportunity is punishable by death? If not, you should also know that complaining about Opportunity's laws is considered verbal littering.'' *''Did you know some people on Pandora still believe in ridiculous things like angels and ancient alien warriors? We call those people "bandits."'' *''Hey kids, do you know what your mommies and daddies gave up to live here in Opportunity? Literally nothing! You're paid to be here! I provide all the food and protection you need. Remember, we should all love our parents, but love me more. '' *''Ol' balloon tits is still holdin' a grudge against me, huh? I mean, don't get me wrong, I get it - once you've eaten prime rib for free, it's hard to go back to suckin' down hamburgers for cash. If you know what I'm talking about. Do you know what I'm talking about? (pause) ''Dicks! I'm talkin' about dicks! *''Did you really think you could hide from me, Angel? Did you? Now say goodbye to you're little friend - say it!'' *''So the vault hunter met the slabs, huh? What a great opportunity to kill two bandits with one mortar barrage.'' *''Oh, hey, you got through the barrier. That's cute. 'Course, the bunker is going to obliterate you, but cute nonetheless.'' *''Hey, do you know how I got my hands on that vault key? You see, a few years back me and Wilhelm paid your little buddy Tannis a visit. And we beat her for hours. We ripped that key from her broken hands. But we let her live. Because that's what heroes do, they show mercy.'' *''All right funtime is over kiddies... Brick and his mouth-breathers couldn't bust my bunker, and neither can you!'' *''Did you actually think I'd protect Angel with nothing more than some robots and some flimsy turrets? You see, you're not at the bunker right now. The bunker isn't a place. (pause) Meet the BNK-3R, the finest defense bot ever built. Designed her myself. Now, do me a favor and die.'' *''Consider this your final warn - no, MY final warning. Stop now and I promise I'll make it quick. But take one more step and every soul back at Sanctuary is going to die watching me rip their lungs from their chests.'' *''You stay the hell away from my daughter! - Trzymaj się z dala od mojej córki!'' *''Is this how you bandits play, huh? Can't go directly to me, you have to kill an innocent girl!?'' *''Angel, baby, everything you could ever want is in these four walls. Don't you know how much I've sacrificed for you? The bandits I've killed, the people I've bribed, it was all to protect you!!'' *''Okay. Please, listen to me, don't kill my baby girl.'' *''Who cares about the stupid vault key, you're gonna end the life of an innocent girl!'' *'Sup. *''What's that saying? Never go up against a man who's got nothing left to lose? See, now I'm going to show you just how much you have to lose. And I've got the most powerful Siren on the planet to do it. Lilith, kill the vault hunter, we have a date to keep with the Warrior. '' *''Wait - did you - did you just kill my girlfriend? Huh, that's actually kind of pissing me off.'' *''Enjoy your nothing, idiot!'' *''Great! Say this to 'em: Don't be alarmed. I need you to stay calm and don't let on that anyone is talking to you. Start making your way off the bus.'' Cytaty (podczas finałowej walki) Normalne *''There's nowhere to hide now, suckers! - Nie ma się gdzie schować, frajerzy!'' *''Child-murderer! - Dzieciobójca! *''That was for my Angel! - ''To za moją Angel! *''This is MY planet! - ''To MOJA PLANETA! *''You should've died when I told you! - Powinieneś umrzeć kiedy ci mówiłem! *''This one is for Angel, jackhole! - Ten jest za Angel, dupku!'' *''Die! - Giń! *''MURDERER! - MORDERCA! *''My Angel was HAPPY! - Moja Angel była SZCZĘŚLIWA!'' *''This is when you die, bandit! - Teraz zginiesz, bandyto!'' *''I'm gonna kill you and the rest of your stupid Vault Hunter friends! - Zabije ciebie i resztę twoich durnych przyjaciół!'' *''Ah, you're way too late! Just give up! - Ah, jesteś o wiele za późno! Po prostu odpuść!'' *''I'm gonna win! - Zwyciężę!'' *''You and ME, craphole! It all comes down to this! - Ty i ja, dupku! Wszystko do tego zmierzało!'' *''This is the end, beautiful friend! - To koniec, piękny przyjacielu!'' Gdy jest niewidzialny *''Now you see me!'' *''See ya! - Narka!'' *''Bye-bye! - Pa-pa!'' *''Try finding me, bandit! - Spróbuj mnie znaleźć, bandyto!'' *''Catch me if you can! - Złap mnie jeśli potrafisz!'' Gdy atakuje będąc niewidzialnym *''Hi jackass! - Cześć durniu!'' *''Oh, I'm right here! - Oh, Tutaj jestem!'' *''Sup! - Siema!'' *''Yeah take it, bitch!'' *''Over here! - Tutaj!'' Gdy jest oszukany prez skill Decepti0n *''Fight me assassin! - Walcz zabójco!'' *''Somebody kill this freaking assassin!'' *''Stop the assassin! - Zatrzymać zabójcę!'' Gdy rozstawi wieżyczkę *''Take this! - Trzymaj!'' *''Hey, did I show you my turret? - Hej, pokazywałem ci moje działko?'' *''Hoho, have fun with this! - Hoho, pobaw się z tym!'' *''Stand in front of this, jackass! - Stój przed tym, kretynie!'' Gdy rzuca moździerze *Catch this! - Łap to! *''INCOOOMING!! - Leci!!'' *''GRENA-A-DE!'' *''Hey, want a grenade? - hej, chcesz granata?'' *''Catch! - Łap!'' *''Eat it! - Zeżryj to!'' G'dy wzywa Guardian Surveyor'a' *''Try breaking through this, jackass! - Spróbuj się przebić przez to, kretynie!'' *''Reinforcements, NOW!!! - Wsparcie, TERAZ!!!'' *''I want some reinforcements, now! - Chce wsparcia, teraz!'' Gdy jest chroniony prez tarczę Guardian Surveyor'a *''Alright, safe again!'' *''You like my reflector shield, pretty sweet, huh?'' *''I'm invincible bitch!'' *''No-no-nope! - N-n-nie!'' *''Hum, how does these bullets taste, dumbass?'' *''That's riiight, shoot the reflector shield genius!'' *''HA-HAHA-HAH!!!'' *''Stop shooting yourself, stop shooting yourself!!'' *''Bullets can't go through!'' *''Oh what's going on, you can't hurt me anymore oh that's gotta be SO FRUSTRATING!'' Gdy Guardian Surveyor zostaje zniszczony *''Son of a... How the hell you did that?!'' *''Son of a BITCH! - Sukinsyn!'' *''CRAP! Crapcrapcrap!!'' *''Shit-shitshitshit!!'' *''Slag you!'' Gdy jest śmiertelnie ranny *''Gonna make it, fight through the pain Jack...! Come on!'' *''Not gonna die here too...!'' *''I'm fine. I'm the hero...!'' *''Oh, dammit... COME ON!'' *''Murdering bandit... MURDERER!'' *''You're not gonna die here Jack... You're okay!'' *''Urgh... Come on... COME ON!'' Gdy skrdara się w stronę gracza *''He-heh! There you go!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Now, die.'' ostatnie słowa *''No, no, no... I can't die like this... Not when I'm so close... And not at the hands of a filthy bandit! I could have saved this planet! I could have actually restored order! And I wasn't supposed to die by the hands... of a CHILD KILLING PSYCHOPATH!! You're a savage! You're a maniac, you are a bandit, AND I AM THE GODDAMN HERO!!'' *''The Warrior was practically a god! How- How in the HELL have you killed my Warrior?!'' *''You idiots! The Warrior could have brought peace to this planet! No more dangerous creatures, no more bandits, Pandora-it would have been a PARADISE!!'' Z Tales From The Borderlands: *''This ladies and gentlemen... is the Gortys Project. And it's going to lead us to a vault! And then I'll probably kill you.'' *''Hail to the king, baby! '' Notatki *Handsome Jack podczas walki zachowuje się jak Inżynier. *Handsome Jack może upuścić "głowy" dla każdej postaci o nazwie" Handsome Jack's Mask", gdy zginie. Nazwa maski dla Kriega to "GO TO HELL DIE DIE DIE". *Śmierć Jacka nie wpływa na aktywne misje poboczne, zatem jego ECHO wiadomości dalej będą transmitowane, nawet po jego śmierci. *Przystojny Czarownik to wymyślona wersja Jack'a w DLC Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep Ciekawostki *Handsome Jack cierpi na heterochromię. *Jego ostatnią dziewczyną była szeryf Lynchwood. Występuje ona również w Borderlands: Pre-Sequel, jako główna bohaterka jako Nisha. To właśnie Jack mianował ją szeryfem. *posiada diamentowego kucyka o imieniu "Butt Stallion" (Jack wyjaśnia Łowcom Skarbców, że jest to żywy kucyk zrobiony z diamentów). *Jack niszczy Arenę Mad Moxxi po tym, jak wydawało mu się, że zdradza go. *Jego prawdziwa twarz jest odkryta po tym jak on oraz Wojownik zostaną pokonani. *W piątym ECHO nagraniu, podczas misji "Get to Know Jack", Mr. Tassiter mówi "Wiem, że pod tą niedorzeczną maską ciągle jesteś paskudnym, żałosnym, małym nikim". To sugeruje, że Jack miał już maskę i rany pod nią zanim całkowicie przejął firmę przez wydarzeniami z Borderlands. *Postać Przystonjego została częściowo zainspirowana konkretnym wywiadem z Nathanem Fillionem w programie Jimmy Kimmel Live.http://www.gearboxsoftware.com/community/articles/1091/inside-the-box-writing-handsome-jack *Scenarzysta gry, Anthony Burch pierwotnie zakładał, że imię "Handsome Jack", nawiązanie do postaci z serialu Doctor Who Captain Jack Harkness, będzie tylko imieniem roboczym. Jednakże, imię to stało się tak popularne wśród ekipy produkcyjnej, że zdecydowano zachować je na stałe. Linki zewnętrzne *Developer blog - Writing Handsome Jack *Developer blog - Handsome Jack questions answered Kategoria:Bossowie Kategoria:Borderlands 2 Kategoria:Hyperion Kategoria:Bossowie z Borderlands 2